1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gas-powered flashlights and to gas-powered thermophotovoltaic power sources, and is directed more particularly to a single assembly of components which is convertible from one to the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gas powered flashlights are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,357, issued Feb. 11, 1997 to Anand Rangarajan, and incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a flashlight having a mantle structure composed of multifiliment metal oxide strands and mounted on a fuel supply conduit adjacent an outlet port thereof. An igniter is disposed so as to ignite the fuel to cause the mantle structure to become incandescent and emit optical radiation. The flashlight is provided with a chamber for receiving and retaining a fuel canister for supplying fuel to the fuel supply conduit and the outlet port thereof. The fuel typically is liquid propane.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,722, issued Jun. 4, 1996 to Walter J. Diederich, and incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a fuel control system for controlling the fuel vapor flow rate from the fuel canister to the fuel supply outlet port.
It is further known to provide gas powered DC electric power generators comprising thermophotovoltaic devices including a photocell and an emitter of rare earth metal oxide material disposed in optically coupled relation to the photocell. Such devices can be used for off-grid electric power for powering equipment, non-wired homes, emergency devices, communication devices, recharging batteries, and the like. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,426, issued Apr. 22, 1986, to Robert E. Nelson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,521, issued May 17, 1994, to Arthur P. Fraas et al.
In camping and field environments, including military environments, there is a need for a DC power generator which is readily available for use in recharging batteries and powering communications and other such equipment. However, it is not desirable to add to an already formidable list of devices and equipment which must be carried into the field. That is, there is a need for a DC power generator which serves a dual function, such that another discrete piece of equipment is not required. Inasmuch as flashlights already are customarily carried into field operations, a combination flashlight and DC generator, of about the same size and weight as a traditional flashlight, appears to provide that which is needed.